


so this is the way the world ends

by greyj30



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, I could NOT find, I hate the canon, Not Canon Compliant, Probably not?, Self-Indulgent, also, at all, can eat shit, im not expecting this, is that the right tag, of the ghost rider 2007 version, the damn script ANYWHERE, the script writer - Freeform, to get notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyj30/pseuds/greyj30
Summary: the devil visits Johnny Blazeor: look I watched ghost rider with my friend to make fun of it and we did exactly that but then I became consumed with the desire to rewrite it entirely. that being said, I do have like four different projects I'm doing rn so I will satiate the urge with a simple rewrite of the scene with the devil.
Kudos: 1





	so this is the way the world ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilkati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilkati/gifts).



> love u

It was late.

Johnny was working on his bike, and despite the loud crashes of thunder and lightning, he was the most at peace he had been in a while. There were a lot of things he didn’t know how to solve. His dad’s cancer, his girlfriend moving away, the inevitable pull to get out of this carnival, to go somewhere, _anywhere_ but here. But this? Johnny sat with a wrench in his hand and for a minute the world faded away to nothing but him and his bike.

When the devil arrived at the carnival, the storm died. It became quiet, much too quiet. Johnny’s thoughts grew louder than ever before as a deafening silence fell like snow. Nothing else changed. The lights remained on, maybe even shining brighter than they were supposed to. The change in the air and the sky was palpable and Johnny could feel it in both in his lungs and the sweat that rolled down his back.

“Hello, Johnny,”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) for more or put in a fic request or ask


End file.
